


Nightcap

by phichithamsters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Dinner Parties, First Times, It was supposed to be goofy but then I made it sad, Lots of Firsts, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Otabek is delightfully introspective, Post-Canon, Sandwiches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Victor is a messy bitch who lives for drama, and sometimes need to be restrained, couples who finish each other’s, feelings got in here somehow, headcanons for literal DAYS, husbands are embarrassing, it’s the projecting, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters
Summary: “So, what are we sharing next? First kisses?” Victor’s eyes practically lit up as he thought of another idea. “Oh, even better!” He wagged a finger at Yuri, smiling deviously.“Yurachka, please tell me all of the intimate details of your first time.”—Victor and Yuuri invite Otabek and Yuri over for dinner in their cozy house in Hasetsu. When the drinking portion of the evening comes around, the four men drunkenly spill more than just their glasses of wine.





	Nightcap

“Sake? Sapporo? Red?” Victor asked, waving the bottles in front of Yuri. 

“Vitya, it’s like you don’t know me at all,” Yuri lamented, snatching the sake bottle. He poured himself a healthy amount and then offered the bottle to Otabek. 

“I’ll take some Sapporo. Thanks Victor,” he said as Victor handed him the can.

Otabek shifted on the cushion he was sitting on. He and Yuri had just finished enjoying a homemade meal with Yuuri and Victor, and were now moving on to the drinking portion of the evening. Otabek and Yuri had flown into Japan from St. Petersburg the night before, and their first stop was Hasetsu to visit the couple. There were boxes in the living room where the three of them sat; Victor and Yuuri were planning a move to Osaka in the upcoming weeks. Yuri and Otabek were grateful that they were able to visit their old friends, and learn what they had been up to in the years they’d been apart. 

Yuuri came back into the room holding two long-stemmed wine glasses. For dinner, Yuuri had cooked his famous katsudon, a favorite of both Yuri and Victor, and the four men were basking in the afterglow of the delicious food. Yuuri sat down on the tatami mats and set the glasses down on the table, pouring himself and Victor some wine. Victor was drunk on the sight of his husband, watching Yuuri with starry eyes like he were some kind of oasis in the desert.

“Victor, have you been drinking already?” Yuuri asked, poking Victor on the forehead. Victor just laughed, sighing as he watched his husband, slipping back into the same dreamy expression.

“He gets like this when he drinks,” Yuuri explained apologetically.

“He’s always like that,” Yuri snorted. “It’s gross.”

And yet, despite his words, Yuri set his glass on the table and shifted so that he was practically sitting in Otabek’s lap. Leaning back comfortably against Otabek’s shoulder, he tipped his head up slightly so that he could lightly kiss Otabek on his jaw. Yuuri gave the pair a strange look. 

“What?” Yuri snapped, snuggling against Otabek’s chest. Yuuri shrugged and adjusted his glasses with a smile. 

At that moment, Victor seemed to snap out of his Yuuri-induced daze, but when he noticed Yuri sitting on Otabek’s lap, he melted all over again.

“You two are so precious… I just—” Victor cut himself off with a dramatic sigh. “Yurachka, tell me the story of how you two met again!” 

Yuri rolled his eyes.

“You ask me this every _single_ time we get together. Please,” Yuri scoffed. Otabek pressed a kiss on the top of Yuri’s head, shooting Victor a silent apology for his husband’s behavior.

“Okay, fine,” Victor said. “So, tell me a different story. Like… the first time you two kissed!” He clasped his hands together, his eyes lighting up at his own suggestion. For as long as Yuri had known him, Victor had always acted this way - animated and overdramatic. It seemed that age had not changed that about him. 

Yuri looked up at Otabek who tilted his head in response. After so many years, they were fluent in non-verbal communication with each other. 

“I think the first time we kissed was actually in Barcelona, when we all competed at the Grand Prix Finals...” Yuri mused, tapping his chin lightly. “What was it, 2016?”

Otabek nodded on top of Yuri’s head. Yuuri, on the other hand, looked scandalized, clutching his chest like some old southern lady.

“Weren’t you _fifteen_ , Yurio?” he asked. Yuri shook his head at the old nickname, somehow still in use after some fifteen odd years. Victor piped up, trying to offer some insight.

“My love, things are different in Russia—” 

“And wasn’t Otabek like...” Yuuri bowled over Victor, going through a few mental calculations in his head. “Nineteen!? Is that even _legal_?”

Yuri looked angry, but Otabek just shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

“I got a lot of shit for it, especially from my friends. But we didn’t make our relationship official until Yuri turned 18. I picked that up in America,” Otabek said with a chuckle, which made Yuuri automatically soften. Yuuri loved how much Otabek had opened up over the years, most of that due to the time he’d spent with Yuri.

Yuri snorted, interrupting his thoughts.

“Um, if I remember correctly, it took us so long to make it ‘official’—” (Yuri put this word in air quotes, as if he and Otabek hadn’t slept in the same hotel bed years before they started dating) “—because _someone_ didn’t have the balls to ask me out,” he said. 

“And if I remember correctly, you hid in the bathroom for an hour when I finally did,” Otabek said with a smile on his lips. Yuri blushed and sank down lower on Otabek’s lap.

“Ah, a lovers quarrel,” Victor sighed, leaning his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“And what about you, old man?” Yuri tipped his glass in Victor’s direction. “When did you and Yuuri first kiss?” 

Victor swirled his wine and took a long drink before setting his glass on the table, eyeing Yuri intensely. Yuri instantly regretted opening his mouth. 

“Cup of China. Grand Prix Series. 2016,” Victor began, setting the scene. 

“It was right after Yuuri’s free skate. I was so... _moved_ by Yuuri’s performance, that I tackled him onto the ice and kissed him right then and there,” Victor’s eyelashes fluttered as he spoke while Yuuri looked embarrassed, though at the same time, incredibly touched.

“Wasn’t that before you came out?” Otabek chimed in. Yuuri nodded solemnly beside Victor.

“Talk about getting a lot of shit,” he said. “You couldn’t really see the kiss, ‘cause Victor was covering our faces with his arm, but everyone knew what had happened. The tabloids were all over us for the rest of the season, so we didn’t kiss in public again.” 

Otabek nodded. All of them had been vilified in the media for their sexuality at some point or another, so the feeling was well understood.

“Eventually, we just decided to go public with our relationship and, I guess, come out to the rest of the world at the same time,” Yuuri finished. He smiled at Victor, who was listening to Yuuri intently, his head propped up by his hand on the table. Yuuri reached instinctively reached down and interlocked their fingers together under the table, giving Viktor’s hand a squeeze.

“I remember that,” Yuri said. “I think I was pissed at the time, because I had just broken Yuuri’s free skate record at World’s, but all everyone could talk about was you two.”

Yuuri muttered apologies while Victor laughed loudly.

“If you don’t mind my asking either of you, when did you both know you were gay?” Otabek asked, unprompted. Yuri looked up at his husband with disbelief, and Yuuri blushed before downing his entire glass of wine. Only Victor looked amused.

“What?” Otabek looked around at the confusion. “We’re sharing stories, aren’t we? I’m curious.” 

When none of them looked convinced, he took a sip of his drink.

“Okay then, I’ll start,” he said, setting his can down on the table. 

“So, when I was training in Canada, I had a crush on a boy.” (Otabek didn’t explicitly say his name, but everyone at the table knew who he was talking about.) “I’d only dated girls before, never seriously, but I didn’t know that I was able to have romantic feelings for boys. I thought I just wanted to _be like_ him: imitate him, you know? I didn’t think that I actually liked him. That is, until I kissed him.”

Otabek scrunched his nose, thinking.

“I thought it was going to feel… weird, but it wasn’t. It was normal. In fact, it was different than the times I’d kissed girls. It was better,” he smiled. “And that’s how I figured out that I liked men.”

By the time he finished speaking, Yuuri had finished a second cup of wine and was working on his third. Yuri nodded in his lap, clearly having heard the story before. Victor was beaming at him like a proud parent.

“Thank you for telling us,” Victor said kindly. As a response, Otabek raised his beer in one hand. Yuri kissed the other hand sweetly. 

After a moment, Victor spoke up.

“Well, since we’re sharing now, I definitely identify as pansexual more than just gay, because I feel like I have the capacity to love everyone.”

He emphasized his point by throwing his arms around Yuuri, who spilled some of his wine in surprise. He stood up awkwardly, fixing his glasses, and walked out of the room, mumbling something about cleaning up the spill. 

“What’s his problem?” Yuri asked.

Victor shrugged and then continued. “Anyways, it’s easier to tell the media that I’m gay. They find it less confusing —”

“Amen to that,” Yuri cut in, taking a drink. 

“—and since I’m married to Yuuri, they don’t really care anymore. But, if I had to pinpoint the moment I figured out I liked men… well, I guess it would have to be when I started competing against Christophe Giacometti. He had this incredible presence, and even though he was younger than me, he challenged me on the ice.”

Victor had a wistful look in his eye as he spoke. “I think we made out once or twice when we crossed paths at competitions. Nothing serious, just enough to make me develop a _huge_ crush on him. It went away when I met Yuuri, though.” 

Victor winked, taking a sip of his wine. As if on cue, Yuuri came back into the room, stumbling slightly. He plopped down next to Victor and poured himself another glass of wine.

“Are you feeling okay, love?” Victor asked, putting his arm around Yuuri’s waist and scooting closer.

“Yep. Totally fine now. I think I drank enough to tell this story,” Yuuri said, giving Victor a wobbly smile. Otabek and Yuri shared a confused look and Yuuri took a deep breath.

“Okay, so… I figured out I was gay when I was around 11 or 12. It was because of Victor,” Yuuri’s eyes were glassy and far away, and a blush was spreading over his cheekbones. “I had so many posters of him in my room—” (Victor mouthed _so many_ as Yuuri spoke) “—and when Victor cut his long hair, I realized that I still found him really, really attractive. So I figured I was probably into guys.

“I even—” Yuuri’s voice dropped to a whisper and he motioned everyone to come closer, trying to suppress a grin. The other three leaned forward.

“I even… jerked off to one of the posters,” Yuuri, giggling. Victor blinked in surprise, and Yuri looked horrified. Yuuri just laughed louder.

“I feel like I should be more embarrassed about this, but, _wow_ , I’m much too drunk to care,” Yuuri said gleefully. After a second, his face dropped— deadly serious— and he added,

“But please, no one bring this up in the morning.” 

Yuri flopped back onto Otabek’s lap and blew his hair out of his face.

“I need to drink more if I’m going to process that information,” he said, holding out his cup. Victor reached across the table and poured him some more sake, using his free hand to swat at Yuuri, who was reaching to refill his own glass 

“You haven’t shared your coming out story, Yurachka,” Victor pointed out. 

“I don’t think I know this one either,” Otabek said, knitting his eyebrows. All eyes were on Yuri. He mumbled something and then sank down further in Otabek’s lap.

“Wait, did he say something? I couldn’t hear,” Yuuri asked Victor, tugging on his sleeve. Victor shushed him.

“Shut up,” Yuri growled. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “I will tell you. But only if everyone agrees not to ask _any_ questions and never bring it up again.”

When no one said anything, Yuri added, “Please give me some affirmation that you agree to the terms.” 

Otabek gave a thumbs up, and Victor and Yuuri nodded. Yuri held up one finger and then drank the rest of his sake, Victor looking impressed as he downed the contents in one go. When he finished, Yuri sat up and slammed his cup on the table, causing Yuuri to jump.

“I realized I was gay because… because of Vitya.”

A thousand questions filled the air at once.

“Victor, since when?!”

“How long?!”

“Why didn’t you tell—”

“I SAID NO QUESTIONS!” Yuri yelled, cutting everyone off. “Plus, I’m not fucking done with my story. So if you’ll let me continue…” 

Yuri looked around the room to make sure everyone was listening, the other three staring with rapt attention and wide eyes.

“ _Anyways_ , one day, I figured out that I had a crush on Victor. I went home to my grandfather after practice and was like, ‘Hey, dedushka, I think I have a crush on a boy,’ and he was so angry that he sent me to my room without dinner.

“I guess that was my official ‘coming out’ story. I don’t really tell people ‘cause, one, I had a crush on an old man,” Yuri looked pointedly at Victor, who’s hand flew to his receding hairline. “And two, ‘cause my grandfather, the most important person in my life, was like, really fucking homophobic. I pretended that I was straight for a while, but when I started dating Beka I couldn’t hide it anymore. I told dedushka about me and Otabek and he flipped out on me, _again_. It was a struggle for a while, because he loved me, but it was definitely conditional. I was always welcome in his house, and so was Beka, but we slept in separate rooms. He… he almost didn’t come to the wedding.”

Yuri’s voice dropped and he wiped away a stray tear that had fallen when he was speaking. Otabek put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Yuri’s grandfather had passed away only a few years prior, so the wound was still very fresh.

“I’m so sorry, Yurio,” Yuuri said. He had a look of pity in his eyes and Yuri hated it.

“Don’t look at me like that, Katsudon,” Yuri sniffed. “I’m fine. My grandfather was a good man, he just… he was a product of his time. I know that, at the end of everything, he loved me and he loved Otabek too. That’s all that matters now.” 

“I know you don’t want our sympathy, but I’m sorry too,” Victor said, reaching out a hand across the table, which Yuri scowled at. “If it makes you feel any better, I never even told my parents. They found out by watching the news one day. That really put the nail in the coffin of our relationship.” 

“Well, your parents are idiots for not loving someone like you,” Yuri said, matter-of-factly.

Victor’s mouth dropped open. He wiped a pretend tear from his eye dramatically, and turned to Yuuri.

“Yuuri, my love, I think Yurio just said something sweet. Am I dreaming? Please pinch me to make sure I’m not dreaming.” Victor held out his arm. Yuri just rolled his eyes and repositioned himself back on Otabek’s lap.

“What about you, Otabek?” Victor asked. “How did your parents react to your coming out?”

Otabek raised his eyebrow for a split second, but quickly returned to a neutral expression before speaking.

“Well, considering I have two moms, I’d say their reaction was pretty normal,” Otabek deadpanned. Victor’s mouth dropped open and Yuri snickered into his drink.

“You have… _two_ mothers? Like, as in two mothers?” Victor repeated dumbly. Yuuri put his hand on Victor’s arm.

“Honey, we were at their—” 

“You were at our wedding!” Yuri interrupted, starting at Victor incredulously. “Did you seriously not know?”

“I just… maybe thought…”

“It’s fine,” Otabek said, smiling genuinely. “But yes, I have two mothers. One of them is Kazakh, and the other is French. They adopted me in France, and then raised me in Kazakhstan. They got around the laws by legally claiming that my mom’s cousin, who lived one town over, was actually my father. Apparently, the government would rather support incest than same-sex marriage.” 

Otabek scoffed at his own joke, and then drank the rest of his Sapporo in one long swallow. Both Yuuri and Victor looked impressed, for more reasons than one. Yuri thought it was sexy.

“There’s more in the kitchen, if you want. I can get it for you,” Victor offered, already getting up. Otabek nodded his thanks.

“What about you, Katsudon? How’d your family react?” Yuri asked, pointing one lazy finger at him. A known lightweight, the sake was starting to hit Yuri all at once. Otabek steadied him by wrapping his arm around Yuri’s waist: strong, secure, and discreet.

“Mari’s a lesbian, so… she really paved the way for me,” Yuuri said with a chuckle. “Plus, my parents were already in love with Vitya, so that really helped.”

At the mention of his name, Victor reappeared from the kitchen and tossed Otabek the can of Sapporo.

“That was the straightest thing I have _ever_ seen you do,” Yuri remarked. 

Victor smiled broadly as he sat back down at the table, crossing his legs. He clapped his hands together.

“So, what are we sharing next? First kisses?” Victor’s eyes practically lit up as he thought of another idea. “Oh, even better!” 

He wagged a finger at Yuri, smiling deviously.

“Yurachka, please tell me all of the _intimate_ details of your first time.” 

Yuuri smacked Victor on the shoulder, while Otabek and Yuri looked scandalized.

“What the _fuck,_ old man?” Yuri shouted. Otabek held him back as he tried to leap across the table (15 years later and some things never changed). Victor shrugged, looking unbothered.

“Fine then, I’ll go first. _My_ first time was with my Yuuri, and his was with me too,” Victor said, drawing out his words. Yuuri blushed beside him, his glasses slightly crooked on his face. “To be fair, I did sleep with a few women before him, but they were mostly casual. Besides, I like Yuuri the best.”

Yuuri turned a deeper shade of red, and Yuri made a gagging noise. 

“Really, Yurio, you don’t have to share if you don’t want to,” Yuuri said. Yuri sighed, waving his hand dismissively. 

“No, it’s alright. I feel slightly better knowing that Vitya isn’t a gold star,” Yuri said with a smirk. Victor’s good mood was instantly soured, and he pouted, his lips curling into a frown. Yuri ignored him, however, and kept talking.

“I think… My first time was with a boy at one of my summer training camps. His name was Max. He was from America. We were both young, the first time for both of us, so it was pretty bad,” Yuri admitted with a small smile. 

“Was that your first kiss too?” Victor asked.

“Nah. My first kiss was actually with Baba—” (“Mila,” Otabek explained to Yuuri.) “—back in elementary school. She really wanted to practice kissing for her ‘boyfriend,’ or whatever, so she asked if she could kiss me after practice one day. Yakov caught us and yelled at her, too; it was hilarious.”

“My first kiss was also at a skating rink,” Yuuri chimed in. “Yuuko and I kissed, back when I had the biggest crush on her. It was like a dream come true.”

“Yuuri, you hurt me so,” Victor said, pouting and pawing at Yuuri’s sleeve. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“I was nine years old!” he protested.

“Are you saying there were other women before me?” Victor asked, eyes wide. He tried to theatrically faint into Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri caught him in his arms, but not before he shot a “help me” look at Otabek and Yuri.

“My first time was with Yuri,” Otabek offered. Victor sat up quickly out of Yuuri’s arms (to Yuuri’s relief) and smiled gleefully.

“See! That wasn’t so hard. And now we know more about each other. We are _closer._ I will bond with you all even if I have to do it by force,” Victor said, clearly proud of himself. 

Yuri found Otabek’s hand and tangled their fingers together, a quiet moment of intimacy amongst the chaos of after-dinner drinks. He looked up at Otabek and raised one eyebrow. Otabek tilted his head in response. Victor caught the exchange and narrowed his eyes at the couple.

“What are you boys non-verbally communicating over there?” Victor asked.

“Vitya, my love, you have got to respect people’s privacy,” Yuuri chided. He looked at Victor’s wine glass, which was still half-full. “Are you telling me that you’re already drunk after half a glass? Honestly, you bring dishonor to your Russian heritage.”

Victor stared at Yuuri incredulously, like he couldn’t believe his husband would call him out, even though there was the hint of alcohol still flushed on Yuuri’s face. Yuri chuckled from across the table.

“Actually, we do have something we want to tell you two,” Yuri said, sitting up. He made eye contact with Otabek, who nodded reassuringly.

“We’re moving. To America.”

Before Victor or Yuuri could speak, Otabek chimed in, trying to explain.

“I got a job in New York City, working as a music producer. It’s been a dream of mine to produce since I started DJ-ing, and I was offered a position last month. And Yuri...” Otabek trailed off, and Yuri smoothly picked up the conversation. 

“I’ve been taking classes at an international culinary school in St. Petersburg for the past few years. It had an interest of mine for a while, but once I retired I tried to pursue it more, _professionally_ , you could say. I already have a few offers in New York. You’d be surprised how many restaurants want a former pro-skater to cook for them. Apparently, it helps with their image.” 

“But the main reason we’re going… is because we’re thinking about adopting a child,” Otabek finished. “The laws in both Russia and Kazakhstan make it almost impossible for Yuri and I to have kids. You guys know how difficult it is. So we thought that we would start our family in America. We’ve already been in touch with several adoption agencies there, and a lot of them told us we’re really promising candidates.”

Otabek smiled at Yuri, and Yuri smiled softly back, sharing another glance that they both knew meant _I love you._

Victor and Yuuri, on the other hand, were almost in tears. They were overwhelmed with happiness upon hearing the news that their closest friends were starting a family, and Victor was already imagining joint family picnics and lots of playdates. But the news was bittersweet, because it meant losing Yuri and Otabek to the Western hemisphere, thousands of miles further away from them than they already were. 

And, more than anything, Victor and Yuuri felt themselves yielding to a feeling of despair, one that had been threatening to engulf them for months. They both tried to hide it as they congratulated Otabek and Yuri, but they _did_ know better than most how hard it was to adopt. Victor and Yuuri had been trying to start their own family for almost a decade, attempting to subjugate Japanese laws to adopt a child of their own. Just the year before, Osaka had passed a law allowing same-sex couples to foster children, which was a first in Japanese history. The couple decided to try their luck and move to Osaka, which meant leaving their house in Hasetsu for a small apartment in the city.

Ever since they decided on their move, Yuuri and Victor had spent most of their free time trying to find an adoption agency that was willing to work with them, and, unlike Otabek and Yuri, Victor and Yuuri’s prospects of beginning a family looked unbearably bleak. That didn’t stop them, though, from pouring more wine, raising a glass, and toasting to the happy couple. 

— 

The four friends stood on the porch of Victor and Yuuri’s house, waiting for Otabek and Yuri’s cab under the warm yellow glow of the streetlights. The summer air was hot and sticky, cut only by the occasional breeze from the ocean.

“Thank you so much for inviting us over,” Otabek said, reaching out to shake Yuuri’s hand. “I’m glad we were able to see you both before you moved.”

“Our pleasure. You know you two are welcome any time,” Yuri smiled sincerely. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night over here? Save on the hotel?” 

“It’s okay, Katsudon. We have an early train tomorrow,” Yuri said, and Otabek added: 

“But we really appreciate the offer.”

Victor hugged Yuri and then Otabek, just as their cab pulled up. The driver honked the horn politely, and Otabek waved to signal they were on their way.

“Will you let us know when you get settled in New York? I’ll send a housewarming gift,” Victor said.

“Something expensive, please!” Yuri said, already walking away. Victor watched Yuri stick his hand in Otabek’s back pocket playfully, breaking his stride to kiss Otabek on the cheek as they walked to the cab. It made Victor smile.

Yuuri wrapped his arm around Victor’s waist, and they waved as the cab drove away. Victor kissed Yuuri on the forehead before heading back inside.

“Let me do the dishes tonight, since you cooked,” Victor insisted. Yuuri thanked him with a tired smile and left the room. Victor cleared the glasses from the table, tossing the empty cans of Sapporo in the recycling bin, and began to wash the various pots and pans Yuuri had used to make their dinner. Victor hummed and let his mind wander as he scrubbed. 

One look at the darkened sky outside of the kitchen window made Victor yawn sleepily. He glanced at the clock above their kitchen sink, only to be alarmed when it read 9:45pm. He hated the nickname “old man,” but in that moment it seemed appropriate. 

Victor had just finished drying the wine glasses when Yuuri suddenly sprinted back into the kitchen, his face flushed and his eyes full of tears. Concern knitting his brow, Victor set down the last glass and walked quickly over to Yuuri, pulling him into a hug.

“My love, is everything—”

He was interrupted by Yuuri pushing out of his arms. Victor looked at him worriedly, Yuuri crying harder but smiling at the same time.

“The adoption agency - you know, the one with the funny name we can never remember? - They just called. Someone was working late, and they had an opening, and…” Yuuri was stumbling over his words now, too excited to speak clearly.

“They found someone. A— a kid. It’s a girl, a baby girl. She’s four months old, born in Hokkaido. They want us to meet her once we move into our new place.”

Victor looked at Yuuri in shock, trying to process the information. Yuuri bit his lip and nodded, his eyes shining. Victor hugged Yuuri again, and started to cry into Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Is this real? Am I dreaming?” he whispered, his voice thick with tears. Yuuri kissed his hair.

“No, my love, you’re not dreaming. It’s finally happening, Vitya. We’re going to start a family.” Yuuri said, almost laughing with relief. 

And then, because Yuuri still couldn’t believe it, he repeated the words again, just to hear them aloud:

“We’re going to start a family.”

Victor kissed his husband, holding Yuuri’s crying face with both hands.

“I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write Otayuri, but someone Victuuri snuck in there and I'm not even mad about it. 
> 
> Many thanks to [@MinMinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMinn/pseuds/MinMinn) for the edits and beta, as well as being an amazing friend who will scream about YOI with me at any time of the day or night. She's living proof that the fandom is NOT DEAD YET!!!
> 
> Thank YOU for being a reader! It means so much to me that people read and enjoy my work. You can find me on twitter [@phichithamsters!](https://twitter.com/phichithamsters)


End file.
